Beats For You
by Mojo Witwicky
Summary: Aku akan mencintaimu sampai sekarat./Mengganti jantungmu yang malas itu dengan jantung yang bisa kau ajak berlari./Haha...aku bercanda./Jantungku selalu berdegub kencang setiap bertemu denganmu. Ini aneh./ Kalau begitu lindungi aku sampai aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi. YAOI.


Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Beats For You**

—**Aku akan mencintaimu sampai sekarat. Jika mencintaimu adalah nyawaku, maka aku akan mencintaimu sampai sekarat.**

Frasa-frasa itu terus menerus keluar dari bibir Naruto. Memaksa Sasuke untuk menempelkan ujung telunjuknya, agar Naruto diam. Si bodoh itu, masih saja meracau ketika dengan cekatan tangan dokter memasangkan infuse di pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke terkadang menurunkan kepalanya, berbisik sekilas dan mengakhirinya dengan ciuman singkat di bibir pucat kekasihnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto kembali kolaps dan terjatuh di bawah tangga rumahnya.

Sasuke merutuk. Merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Naruto melarikan diri dari rumah sakit sementara ia tenggelam dalam tumpukan berkas kerjanya yang harus ia tanda tangani demi beberapa tender untuk dua bulan kedepan. Mengabaikan telepon yang terus menerus berteriak sejak tadi. Dan berakhir ketika telinganya menangkap suara cangkir yang terjatuh serta Naruto yang tergeletak di bawah tangga.

Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat. Begitu erat hingga keringat dingin merembes, menimbulkan ikatan yang mengikat telapak tangan masing-masing.

**Aku akan mencintaimu sampai sekarat.**

Sssttt...

Hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke lakukan ketika jari telunjuknya tak lagi sanggup menenangkan Naruto yang kembali menggumam tak jelas. Ia hanya mendesis kemudian menengadah pada langit-langit kamar, mencari alasan untuk menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

Sebelum frasa itu muncul lagi, Sasuke berjanji, ia akan membungkamnya.

Dalam malam-malam penuh kekhawatirannya, ia selalu memimpikan sebuah keruntuhan. Tentang Naruto yang melangkah lebih dulu. Meninggalkannya.

Ketika tangan-tangan kecil Naruto tak lagi dapat memeluknya, dan telapak tangan itu tak lagi mampu ia genggam saat menerobos hujan deras menuju rumah, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun tengah malam dengan peluh berjatuhan. Napas memburu serta nama Naruto yang terus menerus keluar dari bibirnya.

Dia masih ada di atas tempat tidur, dengan napas tersengal dan indicator oksigen yang bercampur jadi satu.

Ada saat-saat dimana ia mampu mencuri waktu istirahat Naruto dengan mengajaknya berkeliling taman rumah sakit yang biasa saja. Melihat pasien-pasien lain yang berharap segera mati atau segera dihidupkan kembali.

Terkadang Naruto memang harus tetap berada dalam kamarnya.

—

**Aku akan mencintaimu sampai sekarat. Ketika mencintaimu adalah bagian dari hidupku, aku akan memberikan seluruhnya. Bukan hanya satu, tetapi seluruhnya. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai aku sekarat.**

—

Malam itu, ia mendapati Naruto terbangun.

"Tak bisakah kau memelukku?" bisik Naruto saat Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi.

Bersama lengan yang gemetar, Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto. Untuk kemudian mendengar napas tersengalnya, dan tangis yang tertahan.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku belum membersihkan cangkir yang ku pecahkan. Apa kau marah ketika aku melarikan diri lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng singkat dan mengusap pipi basah Naruto. "Aku senang waktu itu kau bisa lari."

—

Dia tak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan jika hanya harus berada di atas kursi roda tanpa melakukan apapun selain hanya menelan butiran-butiran pil yang ia sudah lupa namanya—sejak pertama kali ia menelannya dulu. Sangat dulu. Belasan tahun yang lalu.

Ia juga tak minta dilahirkan jika hanya untuk menyaksikan kekasihnya menatapnya begitu sendu tiap kali ia menyentuh—atau meremas dadanya. Menahan degupan jantung yang melebihi batas normal. Katakan—hampir meledak.

Ia juga tak berniat dilahirkan jika hanya untuk mendengar kakaknya memenangkan balapan liar dan hadiahnya untuk pengobatan adiknya yang bodoh ini.

Ia ingin mati saja.

Kursi roda—kekasihnya—kakaknya—balapan liar—pengobatan—pil—dan jantung. Ia muak.

Naruto kembali memutar handle kursi roda yang ia duduki, meninggalkan danau rumah sakit yang beberapa hari ini menjadi basecamp rahasianya. Melarikan diri dari kamar yang pengap—dan menyeramkan menurut presepsi sepihaknya yang hiperbolis.

Ada yang membuatnya menghentikan kursi rodanya saat melewati bangsal anak-anak beberapa blok koridor dari tempat ia dirawat. Mata lebar beriris biru itu menyipit kemudian menunduk. Ada senyum samar namun pahit di sudut bibirnya yang tertarik kaku.

Anak-anak. Mereka berlarian, saling berkejaran sekalipun sakit. Dan ibu mereka menunggu di tepi taman. Berjaga-jaga apakah anak mereka akan terjatuh atau saling pukul satu sama lain. Tenang bu, kami masih anak-anak.

"Kau ingin berlarian seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ketika suara yang tak asing lagi menginterupsi.

"Bahkan untuk inginpun, aku tak di ijinkan. Hanya kebetulan lewat dan aku tertarik. Menurutku ini termasuk nostalgia. Sekalipun aku tak memiliki kenangan bagaimana rasanya berlari seperti apa, Sasuke."

Kemudian sepasang lengan kekarnya melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Dan wajah kekasihnya itu merendah, sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang melarangmu untuk itu. Bahkan jika kau ingin berlari, berlarilah."

"Kau ingin aku cepat mati ya? Kau tak ingat saat aku dikejar anjing dan berakhir aku dirawat di rumah sakit berminggu-minggu. Jantung ini tak diciptakan untuk berlari, ia diciptakan untuk diam."

Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan napas kasar dari hidung Sasuke kemudian gumaman tak jelas yang menurutnya tak penting untuk ditanyakan.

"Aku akan mencari jantung baru yang akan menggantikan jantungmu yang malas itu. Akan kuganti dengan jantung yang hebat, yang bisa kau ajak berlari. Lebih dari anak-anak itu." Sasuke menunjuk kerumunan anak-anak kecil yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan rumput kecil di hadapan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kau berkata seolah jantung dijual di pasar."

"Bahkan jika perlu, aku akan memberikan jantungku—"

"Jangan katakan itu." Naruto meletakkan dua jarinya di bibir Sasuke. "Tak apa jika aku harus memiliki jantung malas ini, asal kau tak pergi kemana-mana."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena kau adalah jantungku yang bisa ku ajak berlari." Bisiknya kemudian bangkit dan memeluk Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang tak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke itu mendekap erat.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana."

Naruto kembali duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Kemudian mereka berdua berlalu. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang menatap sendu ke arah mereka berdua.

"Itachi.." bisik pemuda berambut oranye yang kemudian menelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyuu. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Itachi.

"Jika bisa, aku akan memberikan jantungku untuknya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Cintaku akan tertinggal di jantungku. Ia akan berdetak seperti saat aku berada di dekatmu."

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kau akan membuat Naruto menderita begitupun aku."

"Aku juga menderita melihat si bodoh itu hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda sedangkan aku bisa ngebut di jalanan. Menginjak gas sekuat-kuatnya. Kau tahu, aku selalu terluka, Itachi."

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk melakukan itu, bodoh. Atau kau akan membunuh Naruto."

Kyuubi terkekeh pelan kemudian menggamit lengan Itachi. "Kau ketakutan? Aku hanya bercanda. Jika aku memberikan jantungku, siapa yang akan menjaga si bodoh itu?"

"Aku tahu kau tak akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya."

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tak menyahut. Kemudian kembali menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh bersama adiknya.

"Dia akan selalu terlindungi. Bukan aku yang selalu mencari bahaya." Bisiknya pelan kemudian menarik tangan Itachi mengikuti adiknya.

—

"Aku akan mencintaimu sampai sekarat."

"Jangan katakan itu lagi."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kalau begitu lindungi aku, hingga aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi."

—

**See you next chapter...**

A/N:

Prologue yang gak jelas asal usulnya. Muncul saat saya sedang ngobrol soal fungsi jantung dengan teman saya.

Iya 'kan? Sasuke itu jantung bagi Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya. Lihat saja nanti. Mungkin akan ada banyak kejutan.

Mojo Witwicky.


End file.
